Resident Avengers: Nemesis
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: The Avengers are sent into the undead world of Resident Evil after battle HYDRA in their base create the portal machine so they can team up the Resident Evil villains to rule both worlds. Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye encounter a survivor name Jill Valentine who wants to escape out of Raccoon City but there's a tyrant monster call Nemesis was program by Umbrella to target S.T.A.R.S.
1. Chapter 1

I decided take the world's favorite Marvel character the avenging archer

This time i will bring the Avengers into the horror world of Resident Evil

This time it will be a Marvel and Capcom crossover. And only Avengers related characters will be in it.

NOTE. if Request more Avengers characters i will only bring one of them in if i make an series and depends on how the story goes.

Clinton Francis Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye World's Greatest Marksman. Clint Barton began his lifelong devotion to archery as a performer in the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders After years spent in the circus, a chance run-in with Iron Man inspired Clint to become a costumed hero and became a members of the Avengers

after the Avengers battle Hydra in their base where they created the portal machine to heading into another world. The Avengers has been separated into this new world.

Clint found himself on a city that is become chaos and overrun by the undead zombies.

As he saw the undead zombies eating people on the streets and heard gunshot as he headed to the source of the shooting

Jill Valentine. Members of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service Also known as S.T.A.R.S

A elite special forces division under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department.

She was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S for her already well-developed

Fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving members of the infamous Mansion incident. After that she returned to Raccoon City in hope to investigate the Umbrella Corporation involvement in the strange virus that is infected the mansion But now in two months later, her investigation was cut short due to the massive outbreak in the city and now she was fighting for her life against the zombies

She shot one in the head and it's dead. She ran out of bullets something she could afford to run away from the zombies and she needs everything if she going to survive this nightmare.

She try to ran away from the zombies but fell to the ground and the zombie was about to bite her in the neck but the arrow hit it to the head collapse as Jill saw who shot it. It was a man dressed in black pants and with a purple arrow on his shirt and has blond hair blue eyes and has bows and wear pair of glasses.

He offer his hand to get her up ''Come with me if you want to live to get out of this nightmare'' She appect it and got back up to her feet.

''Who are you'' Jill demanded she was a little cautious since this place was crawling with zombies and was not to drop her guard now.

''I am Hawkeye, World's Greatest Marksman and also a member of the Avengers and what's yours''

''Jill Valentine'' she said as Clint ask ''How did this city became infected'' Jill said ''I dont know is started but-'' as Clint said ''I'm not from around here i'm from another world with heroes'' Jill said ''Heroes'' Clint said ''Yeah in our world we try to stop the supervillain known as HYDRA from enter your world but all of us are separated but they could be anywhere in your world'' Clint saw someone run away from the zombies ''What was that'' Jill said ''I don't know but let's go''

As they headed to the Bar Black Jack. Jill saw Alpha's pilot Brad Vickers who was bitten in front her and Clint saw the zombie with arrow. Jill said ''Hang in there Brad, why is someone doing something about this.

As Brad said ''Glad to see you alive Jill the police aren't trained for this situation what can't they do and who's the new guy'' Jill said ''His name is Hawkeye The World's Greatest Marksman and with the superhero group call the Avengers from another world''

as Brad said ''Is good to see you'' Clint said ''You too''

Both shook hand as the former said ''Listen he's coming for us where all going to die. She said ''What are you saying'' Brad said ''You'll see''

as he about to step out and said ''He's after S.T.A.R.S members there's no escape'' left out. As Clint ask ''Who is 'he' your friend talk about''

She said ''I don't know we have to head to Raccoon City Police Department'' As both Jill and Hawkeye are headed to the police department

Unknown to them, something was watching them from a rooftop. A large creature with a menacing appearance stalking them like a predator on the hunt for it's prey and said

S.T.A.R.S.! Was all the monster said before jumping to the roof.

Well that was the first chapter. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay that's 3 options in order to choose the path choices before the time's up

The zombies break the barricade as Jill and Clint back away them and think how can they get past them. She shot the oil can cause explode on the zombies and burn the rope tied on the gate. As they make it to the police station and open the gates

* * *

Brad open the gate and ask Jill and Clint for help and as they going to help him

But there's a monster dressed in black jump called Nemesis between them and Brad screams

And got corner. As he ask for help ''Jill, Hawkeye, help''

As Hawkeye is going to hit the monster with the bow but the monster caught his arm and

Throw him to the gates. As the monster garbs Brad in throat and the tentacle coming out

Of it's wrist pierces Brad in his mouth killing him.

''No!'' Jill yelled out in horror as the monster throw his corpse to the ground as Jill gasps,

Staring at her fallen comrade "Brad…?!"

The monster looked at her said "S.T.A.R.S.!''

Clint shot the explode arrow to it's head and headed to Jill and said ''So this is the monster

Brad was about.''

Jill said ''Yeah but Umbrella must've created it and gave it a task to eliminated us as targets.''

As Jill and Clint are taking the monster and head inside in the police station but as Nemesis revived and roar attack them but Clint dodged and Jill got garb in the neck by it and was

about to kill her. As Clint garb her weapon and shot it to the head and cause it to drop

her.

As Jill shot it few times and the monster is down for now and Clint said "how did it stay alive after we killed it.'' as Jill said ''I don't have no idea how Umbrella created it to target us''

As she walk to Brad's corpse and garb his wallet and ID. They went inside the police station

And access to unlocked the doors and call for help to get out of the city.

* * *

They shot the zombies and head to the S.T.A.R.S office room and see what they call for help

Clint try to contact his teammates in his ear piece communiate ''Natasha guys do you read

me.'' As the signal down as she asked ''You are try to contact for help''

Clint said ''My teammates signal didn't come up but I'll explain to you'' As Jill listened

As Clint told her the story ''The Avengers are a group of heroes founded to stop Loki God of Mischief and Evil. He's was the brother of Thor from the realm called Asgard they defeated him

Years ago before i join them to defend the world from threats like HYDRA, A.I.M. Thanos the Mad Titan, the Masters Of Evil, and other supervillains''

She said ''You guys defend the world from the supervillain threats and keep the world in peace''

As she said ''Wait what's your real name.''

Clint try to think about it but decided to answer her back ''Clint My name is Clint Barton''

They look for anything the station got left and got nothing to do get help.

As Clint try to contacts his teammates and the signal works. ''Guys are you out there

Somewhere'' one of the teammates said ''You have to get out of the city before the

Zombies became everywhere around the area.'' it's off and try to contact them again and

she said ''They out there or they could be anywhere around the world.''

Clint said ''How many days the outbreak began before you was try to find a way out of the _city''_

As she said ''Yes until i try to find a way out of my apartment and got away from the zombies''


	3. Chapter 3

Black Widow will be in this chapter since the Avengers had arrival in the capcom world's Resident Evil

* * *

As they were about to leave they message in the S.T.A.R.S unit room said ''...No...Come...head...Our platoon...is...off...no survivors found...This is Carlos...se-...poi-...immediately… i found..survivor''.

They look each other about a platoon and survivor on the message and

Decided to head out of the police station.

As Nemesis flew inside the station after hit the widow and enter inside

Both Jill and Clint are force to get out of the station and hide from the monster.

Clint said ''Your friend body disappear when we enter the police station''

She said ''the monster killed him in front of me and i will avenge him''

* * *

As they reach the restaurant or the building to found the survivors

So they headed to the restaurant and open the hatch and as they

Heard the noise coming from over the counter and turn around

And saw a young man behind the counter

He said ''Hello guys, I'm no zombie. My name is Carlos, corporal of Umbrella's Biohazard

Counter Measure Force. What's Your.''

''Jill and This is Hawkeye'' make sure not to said his real name ''Did you say you belong to Umbrella''

Clint said ''Who's Umbrella''

''Umbrella is a Corporation company that secretly created the creatures that attacked

Us at the mansion and the tyrant creature''

Carlos said ''We came all the way down here save you civilians, but the mission

Went bad the minute we landed.

The door slam and the monster roars. ''No how did he find us''

''How do that thing revived after we take him down''

Carlos run to the counter and said ''Over here''

As they hide the counter and Clint used the explode arrow in place and the monster was

About to find their hidden spot.

The arrow exploded and Carlos said ''Are you crazy you cloudn't blow up the 3 of us''

Clint said ''the weapons should slow him down so he won't find us''

* * *

As they head out of the restaurant and Jill asked ''I need to ask you something.

Why did Umbrella sent your team.''

Carlos turn around and said ''Our mission is to rescue the civilians''

Jill glared ''How kind of you. Considering that Umbrella caused all this in the first

Place those liars.''

''So that's why the city got overrun by zombies.'' Clint said and Jill nodded

''Look, We're just mercenaries. Hired hands. Carlos said defensively before heard

Glass cracked ''No time for talking. If you can believe me, then join us think about it.''

Carlos run off, both the archer and Jill are try to think about it of the situation.

''Well? You want to trust him or not'' Clint said.

Jill sighed ''I don't know. I've dealt with Umbrella before. They were always unpredictable

What about you.''

''The Avengers was form to take down the villains from our world try to conqueror the Earth.''

''Well of they are still alive out there we don't have a choice.'' Jill said

Clint nodded ''Understand, officer'' Jill smack him in the head

* * *

As both Jill and Clint headed to go to the building and find the crystal to activated the

Raccoon park hall and then go at the train where Carlos run off to.

But there's a white hair mercenary walks up to them

''You are one of the rescue team that try to rescue the survivors.'' Jill said

How did a girl like you managed to survivor? And who is this archer.'' the man asked

Hey, we're no ordinary civy. I'm a members of S.T.A.R.S.'' Jill said in an matter of factly.

''I'm the World's Greatest Marksman. I'm a members of the Avengers'' Clint said

''S.T.A.R.S.? you mean the R.P.D. special force team and i've heard about the

Avengers a group of heroes stop that god villain back to their world.'' the man said

Head to the next cart

Another mercenary is lying on the chairs his arm is injured, and a woman wear a skin tight black suit with the widow logo on her belt sit on the other side of the chairs.

''Natasha is good to see you '' Clint said

''You too, Clint'' Natasha said as they both hug

Jill said ''Hey is someone wounded back here'' get closer to the man

The man groaning in his sleep ''They're coming. Get ready! Aaaaaah...vile...vile! stand together!''

''Come down you're safe here'' Jill said while place her hand on his arm ''Everything

Is going to be okay''

Jill said ''My name is Jill Valentine'' both shook hands and Natasha said ''Hey i'm Natasha Romanoff also call Black Widow i'm a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avenger''

Jill said ''So you are a avenger too, Hawkeye told me you guys are Avengers stopping

Threats from destroyed your world''

Natasha nodded and said ''Me, you, Clint, and the mercenaries are the only survivors left

I try to contacts the others but something wrong with the comms''

They enter the second cart where the man and Carlos are waiting

''So Jill, Hawkeye, Black Widow, you decided to help us out? It's look like we're the ones

who survived. We should work together.''

''No. We can't trust them'' the man asked his eyes is hiding something

''Why but Sergeant, we need her and the two Avengers help! Our unit is down to you, me and Lieutenant Mikhail. That's it! And Mikhail's hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be Walking away from this mission'' Carlos argued And the Avengers trust him

The man place a hand and his chin to think ''Hmm, fine. Then let's go over our plan.

We're moving to the Clock Tower area, which is the designated landing zone for the

Extraction chopper. Once we get there, and give the singal, the chopper will fly in and pull

Us out.''

''That's a lot of ground to cover. I don't think we can making on foot'' Carlos pointed out

''The main problem we have is the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire. So, we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it. Fortunately, we can use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst'' the man said

Carlos nodded ''That works for me. Good plan sir!''

Okay people, Let's get moving!'' the man said before he walks out of the cable.

Carlos hand over Jill the utilities bell ''Jill, put this on''. She put it on as Carlos heads out too. Natasha try to figure it out about the man is up to something and Jill noticed it.

Natasha what's wrong'' Jill asked the spy Avenger snap out of their thoughts.

''The old man… something's not right with him and i don't really trust him on this'' Natasha said.

Jill is not sure if they don't trust him since Clint knew something wrong

''I guess i'm with you on this mission and survivor the city may be h###'' Clint said.

''If Hydra is planning to bring their soldiers on to this world and both worlds will be

Conqueror.'' she said

* * *

As Natasha, Clint, and Jill are out of the cable car and head to the gas station to find something use for. ''Jill'' Carlos said before going to say anything

The zombies makes noises and the survivors hear them

Carlos look outside and said ''Hey the zombies are getting restless''

Jill look worry ''I know. I can hear them, What's going on.'' She going behind the counter

Hope something that can be useful.

Carlos enter the gas station and said ''Jill, Widow, Hawkeye'' Jill, Clint and Natasha turn around and Jill said ''What's Wrong''

''Is there a problem'' Clint said

''Zombies'' Natasha added

Carlos see the zombies coming toward the gas station ''They're coming! They must've

sniffed us out! They're know we're here.''

''Any ideas'' Clint said try to figure out the plan to get out of the gas station and no matter

What they go.

Carlos turn around and load his gun. ''Any objections to my playing hero this time.''

''What are you doing!.'' Jill asked in fear of what he going to do he turn and leave the

Gas station to fight the zombies ''Carlos!'' Clint and Natasha look at each other

And try to help Jill out. Look at the widow and see Carlos fighting the zombies alone

''Eat this'' he yells.

She run behind the counter and cracks the codes tothe electronic lock. Collect the items

Inside, ''Ready to save our friend'' Natasha said and Jill nodded as they ready to leave

But the sparkly from a wire cut cause the exploded the heroes and Jill dogeded the wave

Of fire.

As they went outside and see Carlos on the wall and they think he's dead

''Carlos'' Jill said and fall to her knees ''No!''

As Carlos took a breath and look at her ''Relax. I'm not dead yet!''

Natasha said ''Don't scared us like that next time after we get out of the city okay''

''We were thinking that you are dead'' Clint said

Carlos chuckled ''Sorry about that.''

Jill asked as she stand up ''Are you okay''

Carlos stand up too and put a arm around hig gut ''I'm fine. Huh, that hero stuff harder than it looks.''

As the fire keeps continues to engulf the gas station. They back to see the small

Explosion, they have to evade and runs away.

* * *

As the gas station collapsed and as they get back up on their feet.

''Ouch. My ears are ringing. We all should be deaf by now''. Carlos said and rub his ears

Clint said ''I agree with that'' rubbing his ears and Natasha said ''You save our lives thank you'' as she gave him a smile and he smile back too.

''Okay i'm gonna scrounge some equipment. There might not be any at our destination'' Carlos said

As Natasha said ''Be careful out there the zombies will appear out no matter where they go'' Carlos nodded and ran off

Clint talk to Jill ''Our mission was to stop Hydra from enter your world and help

rule both our worlds.''

Jill asked ''Oh my''

''If we fail to get out of the city alive and make sure that monster was destroyed'' Clint said

Natasha asked ''What the monster looks like''

''The monster is dress in black and reminded me of our teammate the Hulk and say a single word S.T.A.R.S and Jill is the monster's target and victim''

* * *

As they head out and search for something to use the water to take the fire out

And head to Umbrella Business Building.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own them, Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Avengers belongs to Marvel

* * *

As they enter the Umbrella Business Building They hear someone ''Wait'' the shooting came from the room, they rush too see what's going on and Nikolai was the one who shot his teammate the mercenary.

'What did you do'' Jill demanded

Nikolai said ''I have no choice, he's about to turn to a zombie. It would've been a threat so i eliminated him.'' he said and begin working on the computer lap

Jill, Clint, and Natasha share a look ''But he was still consiciousness wasn't he''

"He must've never be able to make it until he was about to turn like one or two days'' Natasha said

"That zombie virus stuff will people like a hour and minutes'' Clint asked and they nodded

''He was as good as dead...and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have if he had transformed.'' Nicholai said.

When Jill or both Avengers are tried to talk with him again but Nicholai waves his laptop

''Not now! l'm busy!''

Natasha find out about that man. He's hiding something, but for now her Clint and the others

Got to focus on find their teammates and get out of Raccoon City before zombies or getting wrose, the monster called Nemesis coming back to eliminated them.

Jill read some files, then turn on the T.V. a lady walks up on a product on the screen and used the product's name as a password on the computer. And the password appected it and a door unlocks. Clint and Natasha follow Jill and collect the items in the back.

But outside several zombies are slowly heading towards the Umbrella Business Building.

They burst through the window, getting caught up in the blinds before sliding themselves in.

* * *

At the door Nicholai screams and both Avengers and Jill heard it from outside and the zombies open the door and Clint shouted "They know we are here''

Clint, Natasha, and Jill kill the zombies and run out of the building and past the water main

When the monster from before walks in found them and roaring. The monster charges forward

And raises a fist to hit them. Clint, Jill and Natasha dodged the fist and attacked him until he's down. The three run through the city and make sure the monster did not follow them and ran into the park before the whole area start shaking again. They stop and the three yells as they fall into a sewer.

* * *

Clint helped both Jill and Natasha up ''You girls are tough to handle the situation like this.''

They heard some of the noise came from the dark holes and the mutant worm with four fangs and large mouth try to bite them before they going to the surface.

Clint ask ''What the heck is that thing''

''I don't know. Must be another virus monster'' Jill said equally disgusted

"I hope that thing call Nemesis was not enough'' Natasha said discover the monster name

''Nemesis?'' Jill asked confused.

That's the name of a monster we encounter it all the way of the city, i saw the insignia of the company called Umbrella you spoke of'' Natasha explained before the Avengers arrived into this universe.

''We got to find a way out before the worm monster eat us alive'' Clint said.

* * *

As the three find their way out of the sewers before the worm monster comes back.

After they got there to the cart in time.

Jill fixes the trolley and stands as Carlos walks in ''It looks like we're ready to go. Here, take this.'' He gave Jill something, Clint and Natasha sat on the seats as they ready to rest for a minute.

''Okay. Uh...Nicholai...won't be joining us.'' Jill said regretfully. Carlos looked down for a moment and said ''l understand. l'll operate the cable car. Let's go.''

As Carlos pull a lever and the trolley begins moving. But suddenly shakes with the sound of an explosion, Jill cried out in surprise. They hear someone yelling in pain.

Clint and Natasha woke up and ready for whatever coming on the other side

''Mikhail'' Carlos yelled out

* * *

They found Mikhail on the floor. Leaning against the wall next to the door ''You ok.''

They saw Nemesis on board rise up roared and get ready to attacked them.

Clint said ''You again monster how many times we have to put you down''

Clint fire the arrow at the monster and the monster charger and grabbed Natasha in the leg and swing her against the window and throw her across the cable car,

Natasha cough in blood and said in thought ''He's stronger than the Hulk, we have to find a way to put him down before something is really happen.''

As the monster grabbed Natasha by the throat on going squeeze her in the neck to death

Jill shot him in the head and cause it to let go of Natasha and Clint rushed to her and said ''You okay, Nat''

''Yeah, we have to get out of the cable car and get Mikhail before it gets up and kill us''

As Nemesis revived and going to attacked them.

Mikhail got up and shooting at the monster ''Jill, get your friends and get out of the cable car now.''

Jill looked at him ''Mikhail, wait! Don't''.

''Get out of here, Hurry.'' began to fire at the monster.

Jill and Clint helped Natasha up to move into the first cable car.

* * *

Mikhail keeps fire at Nemesis while backing up, Nemesis was advanced towards him

Mikhail get furious ''Come one! Come on!''

His gun empty and Nemesis hit him into the side windows and he fall on the seats.

Mikhail reaches for the gun. But Nemesis grab him and throw him onto the floor. Stomach first.

Mikhail then reached into his vest ''Just...a little closer…''

Nemesis pull out the tentacle of his wrist as he walks to Mikhail who rolls onto his back

Reveal a grenade.

You lose…'' he said as he pull the pin. The trolley is wracked with explosions, and Nemesis

Body is thrown out of the back window on fire.

* * *

Author's note: Thor will be appear in the chapter after he fight against on the zombies and saw the cable car on fire and follow it.


	5. Chapter 5

In the train Carlos, Jill, Clint, and Natasha saw the back cable car in on fire

And that is sad about what happened to Mikhail sacrificed himself to save them… die like a hero

''Mikhail'' Jill almost whispered.

The trolley is out of control and on fire. Jill, Clint, and Natasha walks up to Carlos who is fiddling with a lever ''No! The breaks are out!''.

The trolley shakes violently. Jill and Carlos cry out and move back a bit. Jill then runs to the panel as Carlos jumps out of the trolley.

It must be…'' Jill smashes her fist into the emergency break and cries out, Clint and Natasha shout ''Hang On!''. as the trolley runs out of control and run off the tracks roading the streets and collides with the concrete gate and side of the Clock Tower.

Jill moan and stands up, finding herself in front of the Clock Tower outside the trolley.

She saw a tall man with blond hair has a silver armor wearing a winged red cape and has a hammer on his hand by its strap helping both Avengers out of the trolley and Jill walks up to them and helping out.

''Who are you'' Jill asked.

The blond man introducted himself ''I am Thor Odinson god of thunder and Prince of Asgard''

I'm Jill, Jill Valentine'' introducted herself to the Asgardian god.

''Jill, that a beautiful name for a beautiful woman'' He says pridefully.

Thor ask his teammates ''You guys alright'' Both Natasha and Clint nodded

''Have you guys heard from the others are around the city or they out there somewhere'' Thor asked and Both the spy and archer shook their head no.

Clint said ''We going to the Clock Tower and singal a helicopter to save us before the zombies or the monster we ran into saying a word ''S.T.A.R.S.'' and it will not stop until Jill is dead''

''The monster called Nemesis i find out that Umbrella created the monsters to test their survived skills, They sent Nemesis to eliminated S.T.A.R.S. unit who survived the mansion incident.'' Natasha explained.

Natasha said in thought ''the Spencer Mansion remind me of the Avengers Mansion''

As Jill and Three Avengers went inside the chapel found the keys and heard the rumble coming from the top floor, as they head to the floor the zombies burst the glass door and the heroes fought the zombies, and found Carlos in dining room, he looked awful.

"Carlos. l don't believe it. You're alive.'' Jill said in relief.

"I'm not sure how are we gonna get out of this town'' Carlos said in a quiet tone.

Jill and Three Avengers shared a confused look before asked "What are you thinking about? We made it.''

Natasha said "That's not what he think of, he's talking about someone have to rescue us from the infected city with full of zombies.''

Carlos turns around and see asgardian god hold a hammer and wear a red wigned cap and silver armor and asked ''Who is he''

Thor introducted himself to Carlos ''I am Thor God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard"

"I'm Carlos nice to meet you'' Carlos said and book shook hands

and turn to Jill 'You don't get it! They have no intention of letting us make it back alive! Do you really think we can trust their 'great evacuation plan'? Huh! It's just a piece of paper!''.

Clint and Thor do not like the way Carlos was not like at all. He used to be so positive and confident.

"We don't have a choice than to trust them right now'' Jill argued

"No! If we're gonna die, than we should get to choose when it happens! Carlos snapped only for Jill to slap him in the face.

Thor said ''We will call the rescue to save us soon''

"So that's it then, huh? You're giving up?'' Jill snapped.

"No...I just...I can't handle it!'' Carlos said before he runs off.

''Carlos!'' Avengers called after him, but he was gone.

Jill sighed ''Come on, Avengers There's nothing we can do. We have to signal the helicopter!''.

Clint said ''I guess i agreed with Jill here, right.'' and they annoyance him and fought the zombies. Giant spiders and headed to the top of the Clock Tower as they are about to got at the door.

Nemesis opened the door ''S.T.A.R.S...Avengers.'' said and roars.

Thor asked ''You are the one Jill and my fellow avengers told me about the monster was going to kill Jill all the way in the city.''

Jill runs to the spotlight and rips out of an electric cord. Thor said ''What are you doing.''

Jill said ''the electric should slow him down''

Clint and Natasha moved out of the way as Jill tosses it into the puddle as Thor summon a powerful lightning on his Mjolnir and then electric the ground with it to electric Nemesis. The monster yells as it collapses.

"That should do it! Jill said as she and the Avengers for the door and found something that should get the rescue attention and Nemesis regain consciousness, roaring.

"You gotta kidding me! Clint said in frustration "What is it gonna take to kill it''

"More than we got! We have to Hurry.'' as Jill and The Avengers put Nemesis down and find something that could get the rescue attention and they going to the spot where the helicopter going to make a land. And they making out of the helicopter "We're saved!'' waves her arms ''Down here!"

Jill and the Avengers smiled at this and get out of the nightmare of a city and search for their teammates. Jill has a big smile on her face ''It's finally over.''

Nemesis aim the rocket at the helicopter as Jill and the Avengers saw it hit the helicopter and fall onto the exit of the Clock Tower, block their escape.

''The mortals had to die and that monster I will make him pay for this'' Thor said in angried and noticed Nemesis stand over them with a rocket launcher, meaning that he was the one who shot down the helicopter.

Nemesis jumps down, and try to hit them but they dodged. The monster sent it's tentacle at one of them and Jill push Thor out of the way and the tentacle pierces her shoulder.

"JILL" the Avengers yelled as she feeling it on her shoulder

''Jill'' came from a familiar voice

Carlos jumped over the destroyed and shooting at Nemesis and the monster shoot the rocket which it explodes behind Carlos and knocks him to the ground. Carlos slowly gets back up and fires with a war cry. Nemesis aims the rocket launcher, but Carlos does so as well, and shoots it, making it explode and knocked Nemesis back into the fire. Carlos ending up passed out from the ordeal

Nemesis gets back up with a roar, his jacket in tatters. He slowly walks up to Jill, who try to fight the virus inside her body and shoots at him as Clint and Natasha help her up.

Thor said "I will destroyed you for killing these mortals. Nemesis look back as soon as the Prince of Asgard raise Mjlonir to summoned the thunder and hit Nemesis with a fearless charge and a loud battle cry, Natasha and Clint help Thor injured Nemesis and put him down.

Nemesis is crying out as he bleeds heavily and takes damaged in the battle. He slowly walks into the destroyed helicopter and ends up fell into the fire.

Jill walk up slowly to the Avengers and a passed out Carlos and said ''Carlos, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow..'' and fall of the ground passed out.

Clint said "Jill wake up… wake up don't you dare die on us!''

Natasha said ''the virus Nemesis sent his tentacle to hit her shoulder she's going to fight it.''

Thor said "We should fine a safe place before more monsters shows up.''

As Carlos woke up and noticed the situation that the Avengers don't know what to do ''Oh my god! Jill.'' he run to Jill and said ''Hang in there'' he yelled ''JILL...JILL''

Clint said ''Let's fine a safe place before we get eaten by zombies''

Carlos pick Jill's body up and the Avengers right behind and protect him from whatever the zombies try to get them came out of nowhere.


End file.
